What if I Told You?
by doCHAI
Summary: They both knew something was wrong when the angry sex she offered him didn't exactly turn out to be angry. They both knew something was wrong when they fell asleep in each other's arms.


_Author's Note: I was taking a test in Pediatric Nursing and then this idea goes into my head. My first Dean and Bela fanfic. Enjoy reading!_

* * *

><p>They both knew something was wrong when the angry sex she offered him didn't exactly turn out to be angry. They both knew something was wrong when they fell asleep in each other's arms.<p>

They both continued living their own lives, often away from each other. She's still procuring items for a select clientele – a great thief. He's still saving people with his brother – a hunter. They can never be together – not with the differences in their philosophy. So they were contented with their occasional meetings and accidental run-ins, although both were wishing they could see each other more.

Sam knows nothing. He doesn't know that when his brother goes out to, "Get some air," he means that he's meeting her. Sam doesn't know that whenever they had to consult her, his brother's thankful for having an excuse to hear her voice. Sam doesn't know that the occasional banter they share has a deeper meaning.

_I missed you._

_I'm glad we meet again._

A smirk translates into a heartwarming smile, and a glare translates into a longing look. Only they could understand their own private language and not even Sam – the brother he loves more than anything in the world – knows about it.

They never talk about their feelings to each other. Both have too much pride to admit it first, besides, they could never be together – a mercenary and a hunter. Fate is too cruel to them – meeting each other when they both have only months to live.

She doesn't know about his deal, he doesn't know about her deal.

She sat at the end of the couch, holding a Chinese takeout he brought for her with one hand. She doesn't struggle with the chopsticks, and she doesn't complain about the food. She watched as he ate hungrily, tilting the box to let the food just fall straight to his mouth. One more thing that tells them that something is wrong – they eat and share small moments with each other.

Later that night, he holds her close, as if fearing that something or someone will take her away from him. He thinks of telling her what he never thought he would feel about her. He thinks about the consequences and about how he only has two months to live. He never thought that he'd have someone other than Sam to live for. He holds her closer, thinking that he can never say those words to her, just because he doesn't want to break her heart when he goes to…

She's not asleep, and she can feel him holding her closer to him. She savors the moment, thinking that she only has a month and a half to live. She hopes she can permanently implant that moment in her memory, so she can have something to hold on to when she goes down there. She's been debating on whether or not to tell him exactly how she feels, but what good will it bring them, really? She wouldn't get an extension or wake up from death like in the fairy tales.

Neither will utter a word. Neither will want to break the other's heart.

She doesn't entertain his calls. Two weeks to go for her. It was better that way. She'd disappear without a trace, without someone to save her and getting in trouble in the process. But he was persistent, and her heart skips a beat every time her phone rings, and shatters into pieces knowing that she can never see him again.

She just made a huge amount of money – sold a talisman so powerful that she wanted to keep it for herself. But yet again, she'd be gone in two weeks, what was the point? She enters her hotel room, only to be startled by the sudden opening of the bedside lamp.

She swallowed a huge lump in her throat and fought the urge to burst into tears. He was there, in flesh – and she thought she'd never see him again.

"You weren't answering my calls," he simply said, as if she was required to do so.

"I didn't want to talk to you," she said, as cold as she can.

He stared at her, studying her face, trying to find what's wrong, why the sudden change of heart? "I don't believe you."

"Is that all you're going to ask me?" she opened the door, gesturing for him to go out. "I'm quite tired."

He walked slowly towards her, only to close the door and stare deep into her green eyes. "What aren't you telling me, Bela?"

"None of your business," she knew he could see right through her, but failed attempt was better than no attempt at all.

"I love you," he said, not once taking his eyes off of hers, not once blinking. "I love you and you're lying if you say that you don't feel the same because I can feel it. So I think it's my business to know what's wrong."

She couldn't do it anymore; tears fell freely from her eyes. "You can't love me, Dean! You can't…"

He pulls her into a hug, and lets her sob in his chest. "It's too late for that now, because I already love you."

"I'm dying, I made a deal," she said in between sobs.

"No, you're Bela Talbot, a great thief… like you once said," he wanted to erase from his memory what she just told him. It was one thing to go to Hell; it was another to know that the woman you love was going too.

"No, no," she broke away from his hug. "Dean, I'm dying. I made a deal and it's come due."

The first time he ever truly loved a woman without having to hide anything from her and she's also bound for suffering just like him. "So why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted to live life normally as best as I could," she defended. "I didn't want anybody to be weird around me."

"Including me?"

"Especially you!" she wiped away the tears. Years and years of building a wall around her and it all comes down to this. "You know, I was getting along with everything fine, I accepted it, and then you happened!"

He wrapped his arms around her, as if protecting her from everything that may harm her. "Well I'm not letting you die." He kissed the top of her head, and let a tear fall down his face when she nodded.

For the first time, she trusted someone with her life. And even if he doesn't succeed in saving her from her, she'll be fine with it. She's finally able to say that someone loves her. "I love you too," she whispered. And she loves him as much as he loves her.


End file.
